femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Taylor (Operacion 67)
Ruth Taylor (Elizabeth Campbell) is the main villainess in the 1967 Mexican action adventure film "Operacion 67". Ruth Taylor is a spy chief that runs a branch in Latin America. The crime organization is an off-shoot of a much larger international crime organization based in Hong Kong. Ruth's organization has stolen the original plates for a high-denomination bill, and replaced them with fakes. Thus, the government is printing counterfeit money and the spy ring is printing the real thing. She intends to throw the economy into a tailspin and the organization would then take advantage of the disruption. Ruth tells her assembled agents that they will be given large quantities of bills to spend and invest, but first, each man has a special watch welded onto his wrist. These watches serve as radio communicators with headquarters. During a wrestling match involving Santo, two of Ruth's agents intend to split town with the money they have one betting on Santo. However, the watches they are wearing allow Ruth and Sadomi Suki (Noe Murayama), her assistant to eavesdrop. When a switch is thrown at spy headquarters, the watches shoot off sparks and kill the two agents. Next, two of Ruth's spies attempt to assassinate Santo, but he is able to fend them off before they are also killed. Santo's partner, Jorge Rubio (Jorge Rivero) hooks up with a Japanese dancer (Midori Negashiro), who has been hired by Ruth. When Jorge escapes being killed by a plane that is shooting machine gun fire, the Japanese dancer is surprised to see him. The police arrest her and she is later found dead in her cell, having committed suicide with a poison pill. Santo is nearly a victim of a drive-by shooting, and he kills his would-be attackers with a flamethrower. These failed attacks irritate Ruth, who has orchestrated them. As a result, she has a device rigged up at the ring to kill him. Once again, Santo survives. Ruth poses as a foreign journalist, and arranges to meet Santo and Jorge. Jorge makes a date with her, and they go to the beach. Ruth is wearing a green bikini, and after they kiss, Ruth says, "Whatever happens, I really love you". Meanwhile, a frogman plants a bomb in Jorge's speedboat. Ruth jumps overboard, but Jorge, warned by Santo, who's on another boat, escapes as the boat blows up. Both Jorge and Santo are promptly attacked by frogmen assassins, but manage to kill their assailants. Using a radio-watch that they took off one of the henchmen, Santo, Jorge, the scientist and a bunch of Interpol agents locate the spy headquarters. Ruth, realizing that one of their communicators has been stolen, throws the switch to kill all the agents wearing them. The Interpol agents crash the hideout. Suki escapes, leaving Ruth to face the law. She shoots it out with them. Mortally wounded, she gives Jorge her emerald ring to remember her by and says, "Remember what I said, I never lied". Then Ruth dies (with her eyes open). As the film ends, the fake bills are shoveled into a furnace as Jorge and Santo watch. Trivia *Elizabeth Campbell appeared as Martesia in the 1965 film "Planet of the Female Invaders", which was originally entitled, "El planeta de las mujeres invasoras". *Elizabeth Campbell appeared as Solva in the 1967 action adventure film "Peligro...! Mujeres en accion". *Elizabeth Campbell appeared as Patricia in the 1968 film "Las Sicodelicas", which translates to "The Psychedelic Girls". Gallery screenshot_17776.png screenshot_17777.png screenshot_17779.png screenshot_17780.png screenshot_17781.png screenshot_17782.png screenshot_17783.png screenshot_17784.png screenshot_17786.png screenshot_17787.png screenshot_17788.png screenshot_17790.png screenshot_17792.png screenshot_17793.png screenshot_17794.png screenshot_17795.png screenshot_17796.png screenshot_17797.png screenshot_17798.png screenshot_17799.png screenshot_17772.png screenshot_17800.png screenshot_17801.png screenshot_17802.png screenshot_17803.png screenshot_17804.png screenshot_17806.png 576full-operacion-67----------------------------------(1967)-poster.jpg 126575.jpg 88964420.jpg operacion-67-mexican-movie-poster.jpg Category:1960s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Boss Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot